Averno
by SlyAnna
Summary: Eleven había leído sobre un sitio llamado Infierno y aunque no había humo ni fuego, pensó que ese lugar se parecía bastante.


Aclaraciones: Stranger Things, sus personajes y trama, no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Averno**

 _ **Eleven había leído sobre un sitio llamado Infierno y aunque no había humo ni fuego, pensó que ese lugar se parecía bastante.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus expertos pies avanzaban con pasos firmes sobre la tierra. Esquivando raíces, ramas y pozos. Lo había recorrido incontables veces. Aprender esa coreografía que era la caminata por el bosque del Upside Down le había costado tropezones, caídas dolorosas y muchas raspaduras en manos y rodillas. Pero ahora conocía todos los recovecos de aquel laberinto de árboles altos y objetos putrefactos. El terreno era inhóspito, cubierto por una densa neblina que jamás se disipaba y además carecía de colores. Nunca era de día ni de noche. No había sol ni luna.

Su ropa y calzado estaban maltratados. Su piel estaba sucia y presentaba cicatrices. El cabello y las uñas no le crecían. En esa dimensión todo funcionaba de una manera diferente. Su cuerpo no experimentaba necesidades. No sentía hambre o sed. No tenía deseos de dormir o de ir al baño. Sólo respiraba, sentía dolor y se curaba. Un espacio diseñado para vagar eternamente, sin salida. En casa de Mike, Eleven había leído sobre un sitio llamado Infierno y aunque no había humo ni fuego, pensó que ese lugar se asemejaba bastante.

Al principio fue difícil. Y tras la primera caída lloró amargamente, reconociendo el miedo y la tristeza que sentía. Sabía que cualquier otro individuo perdería la razón con facilidad. Irónicamente, su mente era fuerte y poderosa gracias a los múltiples experimentos que se vio obligada a realizar. O tal vez, Lucas tenía razón y ella no podía enloquecer porque ya estaba loca.

Luego de la tristeza, llegó la rabia. Un sentimiento profundo que nació cuando su memoria burlona, proyectaba las voces y rostros de sus amigos. Sus emociones se salían de control. Haciéndola gritar, descargando toda su ira, arrancando árboles gigantes de raíz, derribándolos al suelo. Pero todo culminó cuando en un intento desesperado por detener sus recuerdos, tomó envión y golpeó su cabeza fuerte contra uno de los troncos, dejándola inconsciente en la tierra con una herida en el centro de la frente.

Fue ahí cuando decidió extirparse de sí misma, a cambiar de piel como una serpiente. Se reprendía físicamente cada vez que pensaba o sentía algo relacionado con esa vida anterior. Se convirtió en un fantasma, en una sombra de sí misma. Un muñeca que vagaba en silencio y que poco a poco iba dejando atrás el mundo lejano de donde venía.

Se dedicó a estudiar de memoria el Upside Down. Aprendió que a pesar de estar repleto de árboles, ninguno era frutal. Tampoco contaba con flores, ni siquiera silvestres. Y aunque el Demogorgón se había desintegrado cuando ella llegó, no había ninguna otra criatura, ni animales, ni insectos.

No sabía hace cuánto que no ingería alimento, ni cuántos kilómetros había caminado, pero su cuerpo se mantenía estable y no perdía peso.

Llegó a la cima de los acantilados de roca oscura como carbón. El único punto no invadido por vegetación y niebla. La espesura se detenía para dar protagonismo al "corazón" del lugar. Flexionó sus rodillas y contempló la enorme laguna de agua negra. Parecía contaminada y seguramente carecía de peces al igual que el cielo carecía de aves y la tierra de gusanos.

Recordó haber salvado a alguien de una caída fatal en ese mismo sitio, pero del otro lado del espejo, en el mundo humano. Cerró los ojos y se abofeteó a sí misma mentalmente por recordarlo. No era "alguien" a quien salvó, era Mike. Tanteó el suelo con las manos y dio con una pequeña roca del tamaño de su puño. La arrojó, rompiendo la quietud lisa del lago.

Mike... no debía pensar en él, ni darle nombre.

 _"Me salvaste, El."_ había dicho ahí mismo.

Mordió su labio hasta sentir dolor. No debía recordar.

Tomó otra roca y la soltó. Con más fuerza, enviándola aún más lejos que la anterior. Su respiración se volvía más agitada con cada frase ya dicha que retumbaba en sus oídos. Era como si una ventisca estuviera dispersando todos sus recuerdos.

 _"Me salvaste, El"_ Las imágenes y voces de su vida anterior la abordaron como veneno, anulando los sentidos.

Se mordió con más fuerza, hasta saborear la sangre. Y en otro intento desesperado por conseguir calma, tomó envión y se arrojó al lago. La caída duró menos de un latido. El agua la recibió golpeándola tan fuerte como si hubiese caído sobre concreto. Su cuerpo cayó tan pesado que estaba segura llegaría al fondo. Quería gritar y liberarse del agarre inexistente contra el que peleaba. Abrió la boca, lanzando un grito ahogado, tragando líquido. Tal vez si sus pulmones se llenaban de agua, moriría y no le parecía un destino tan terrible como vagar eternamente en soledad.

.

.

.

Serena, flotando ligera en el agua cristalina como una flor de loto en un estanque. Aceptarlo le había devuelto la luz del sol, los colores del bosque y el sonido de los insectos. Sus heridas habían sanado y sus cicatrices desaparecido. Una parte de ella siempre lo supo, pero no había querido enfrentarlo. Comprendió que no había salida porque no había donde ir y que su cuerpo no tenía necesidades vitales porque la vida la había abandonado hace tiempo.

 _"Muerta"_ suspiró _._

Entenderlo la liberó del tormento, reconciliándose con su pasado.

Le hubiera gustado disfrutar más tiempo con sus amigos, de los paseos en bicicleta e incluso del Baile de Invierno. Pero su sacrificio significaba el bienestar de los demás, lejos del Demogorgon.

No volvería a castigarse al pensar en ellos, ahora sus rostros serían acompañados de una dulce nostalgia y una sonrisa.

Los peces le rozaban los pies y las piernas, ocasionándole pequeñas cosquillas y permitiéndose ser una niña normal, comenzó a explorar el fondo del lago. Una paz interior empezaba invadirla, reduciendo su peso, sintiéndose liviana como una pluma. Eleven recordó haber leído también sobre algo llamado Paraíso y decidió que éste se asemejaba mucho más al nuevo bosque que la rodeaba.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola, gente linda! Antes que nada, quería agradecerle a todos los que me dejaron su RR en Fantasma. Le he enviado un PM a los que tenían cuenta en FanFiction, pero los dos primeros que firmaron, Nacho y otra persona anónima, como no puedo comunicarme con ustedes, les agradezco por este medio en caso de que estén leyendo este fic también.

Estoy un poco desanimada, porque cuándo había terminado de darle los últimos toques al capítulo, mi conexión a internet se cayó y tuve que reescribir algunas partes :( pero bueno, espero les haya gustado. Me costó un poco manejar el personaje de Eleven y el capítulo pasó por varios cambios hasta llegar a ser publicado. Como la serie cerró su temporada sin dejar del todo claro cuál es el estado de ella, jugué con esa idea. Siendo honesta, se me ocurrieron varios finales para el fic, pero éste fue el que más me gustó.

Ojalá y me compartan su opinión si están leyendo esto.

Gracias por la lectura. Espero hayan disfrutado, aun si no era el final que esperaban.

P.D **.** Escribí escuchando Field of Innocence y My Immortal, ambas de Evanescence. Fueron de gran ayuda.


End file.
